Example embodiments of the inventive concept generally relate to a semiconductor package.
Semiconductor devices can be generally classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device capable of performing various memory storage and data processing functions.
In recent years, demands for high integration and high performance semiconductor devices are increasing. However, it has become harder to realize the highly-integrated semiconductor devices due to the increasing difficulty of manufacturing highly-integrated semiconductor devices. Numerous studies have been done to develop new technologies for increasing an integration density of the semiconductor device.